Make a Break for It
| image = | faction = Vaas Pirates | given by = N/A | start = Vaas's Camp | end = River near jungle | reward = Survival | previous = N/A | next = Down in Amanaki Town }} Make a Break for It is the first mission of Far Cry 3. And immediately follows the events of Jason Brody and his friends' vacation time at Rook Island. The mission begins with video footage of the friend groups' exciting vacation before zooming out revealing a captive Jason and Grant in a cage. Synopsis Jason Brody and six friends, including his brothers, Grant and Riley, are shown celebrating on beautiful tropical locales, totally carefree, culminating in the group going skydiving. It is then revealed that what we've been watching is a video playing on a smartphone, now being held by Vaas Montenegro. Jason and Grant are both tied up within a cage, separated from the rest of their friends. Vaas, the leader of a group of pirates who have taken the group hostage, threatens and berates the two, citing his power and influence over the island and how he could kill them at any time he wanted. As Vaas continues to preen, a man appears and orders him to "Stop scaring the hostages and take care of the rejects!" Once the two brothers are left alone, Grant manages to free his hands from the ropes and frees Jason. Displaying his skills as a former member of the United States Army, Grant dispatches a lingering guard and unlocks the cage. Grant then leads Jason through the enemy camp, instructing him on various gameplay actions such as movement, stealth and the detection meter, throwing rocks to distract guards, and climbing. Upon getting past the first few pirates, Grant and Jason find most of their stuff, and Grant takes his knife while Jason takes his camera and tablet. He also grabs a lighter, a map and a phone before they keep going. When Jason and Grant reach the end of the camp, Grant spreads the map of the island out on a stump and they try to figure out where their friends are being held, and plan their next move. However, because they haven't actually moved away from the pirate compount, Grant is shot in the throat by Vaas, who has discovered them. As Jason attempts to apply pressure to Grant's wound, Vaas yells at him to run, giving him a head start to add excitement to the chase. Grant bleeds out and dies in his brother's arms, and Jason flees, bolting through the jungle while avoiding guards (And even killing one of them towards the end), dogs, wild animals, and other obstacles as he attempts to cross the river to safety. However, he fails, and falls into the river, passing out. Objectives * Follow Grant. Avoid getting caught. * Grab the map on the table * Throw a rock to lure the guard away from the window * Lure the guards away from the exit * Run into the jungle * Go through the jungle * Cross the river Walkthrough Deaths * Grant Brody - Shot in the neck by Vaas. * 3 Pirates - 2 of them killed by Grant and 1 killed by Jason. * 4 "rejected" hostages - killed by Vaas because their families didn't pay their ransoms. Videos : Trivia * In the beginning of the mission, the friends are drinking a glass on the beach of Rook Islands. This is a mistake because in the flashback scenes (the red berries in the cave) you see the same part, but in the club in Bangkok. * When Jason is stretching his arms on a shipwrecked boat and he screams the line "I'm the king of the world," it is is a reference to a famous scene in the opening of the 1997 movie [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Titanic_(1997_film) Titanic] when the deuteragonist Jackson "Jack" Dawson (played by Leonardo DiCaprio) and his best friend Fabrizio "Fabri" De Rossi (played by Danny Nucci) do the same thing at the bow of the infamous cruise liner. * The location of the camp is actually northwest of the North Island and can be reached by the use of trainers or coordinates hacking. * Vaas makes a reference to the 1994 American comedy-drama film Forrest Gump when he says the famous quote "Run, Forrest, run!" * When Vaas asks "Do you want me to slice you open like I did your friend?", he is most likely talking about Vincent Salas, Jason's friend who was cut from the game due to limited time issues. *In the hut where Jason is taking the phone and map, there is a picture of Citra hanging nearby and the map of the Rook Islands that Jason picks up is not the one as the in-game map menu. Also, when one first picks up the phone, the sound of a pirate saying "Hey, who's on?", can be heard on the other end. Music *The music played at the flashback scenes is entitled "Paper Planes" by M.I.A. Gallery ru:Побег Category:Far Cry 3 Missions